


A Matter of Scale

by magisterpavus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dom/sub Play, Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Loss of Control, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Subspace, Trans Keith (Voltron), Transformation, Xenophilia, sort of? mostly they're just horny for each other, that's also a pun bc keith's trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus
Summary: Five years ago, if you told Keith he would be dating Takashi Shirogane, he would have laughed in your face.If you told Keith he would also be lying awake at night touching himself to the thought of Takashi Shirogane’s draconic form, he probably would have done something less kind than laugh.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 792





	A Matter of Scale

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY END OF 2019. This was a weird year so I thought it was fitting to end it with a weird (but hopefully fun) fic. Thank you for reading my stuff this year & sticking with me even if it got pretty whacky. Trust is important lol. Also, there's more weird to come in 2020 so buckle up.
> 
> This is for the lovely Kricket; thank you for this wild prompt, clearly I enjoyed it too much. You also gave me the challenge of smashing dragon!Shiro & bad dragon into 1 AU, which resulted in a modern AU that I for one would not mind living in. But maybe that's just me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> _Note that this fic uses AFAB language as usual w my trans keith stuff! also shiro is a whole dragon so there's that._

Five years ago, if you told Keith he would be dating Takashi Shirogane, he would have laughed in your face.

If you told Keith he would also be lying awake at night touching himself to the thought of Takashi Shirogane’s draconic form, he probably would have done something less kind than laugh.

Because all of this was absurd. Maybe it shouldn’t have been, in a world where dragons walked among humans along with all other manner of creatures – though, dragons were unquestionably the most powerful of the magical beings. Many dragons were vain creatures, or at least preferred to consort with their own kind. When they did have relationships with humans, most were fleeting or superficial. Others were purely sexual arrangements, still others more closely resembled elaborate roleplays of the old days when some dragons kept humans in servitude. Either way, dragons and humans rarely mingled in any meaningful or lasting kind of way.

But Shiro had never been like that. Keith had always known he was a dragon, of course, but from the first day they met at the therapy group Keith had been forced to attend by his (at the time) foster family, Shiro had always treated him like an equal. 

No. Not just an equal. Like something  _ more,  _ something greater than himself, greater than a scared kid who covered up the fear with anger and rebellion and a new haircut and a new name that almost everyone ignored. Shiro had never ignored it. To Shiro, Keith had always been Keith. There was never any question of that. 

Even still, it took a long time for Keith to warm up to Shiro. Sure, on appearance alone he was attracted to him almost immediately, but Shiro was...untouchable, really. It wasn’t just the dragon thing, though that didn’t help. Shiro was _ Shiro. _ He was kind, and intelligent, and beautiful, and witty, and calm, and patient to a fault. He always seemed too good to be true, and this made Keith wary.

But life kept forcing their paths to cross. For years, they stayed in touch on and off after the therapy group, met up for coffee or at tea houses when Shiro could coax Keith into committing to it, then drifted apart for a year before stumbling across each other again in, of all things, a gardening class. 

Keith was in college at the time. His friend Hunk had talked him into it, claiming Keith needed a new hobby and that he knew the owner of the greenhouse, an eccentric fae named Pidge. That was how Keith ended up learning how to grow a windowsill herb garden while trying not to stare at Shiro, who was sitting on the other side of the circle of wannabe gardeners and met Keith’s eye with a small smile. It was devastating. He looked somehow even more beautiful than when they’d last met, silver hair shining in the greenhouse sunshine.

Shiro tried to speak with him afterwards and Keith had fled, much to the dragon’s dismay. Shiro kept a polite distance after that, at least until Keith worked up the courage to do the decent thing and talk to him. Their friendship quickly blossomed anew after that. They spent many afternoons wandering the park together looking for new plants to try their hand at cultivating, or else ended up in little cafes or diners and talked for what often turned into hours. 

They always attracted more than a few looks on these occasions. Even in his most human form, Shiro was clearly draconic with his curving black horns, smatterings of tiny scales, silver eyes that glinted gold in dim light, and slightly pointed ears and teeth. But Shiro never seemed bothered, so neither was Keith.

It was after several months of this when Shiro began to do something which initially bewildered Keith — he gave him small, polished rocks. They weren’t jewels, nothing more precious than quartz, yet Shiro kept offering them and when Keith turned the third one down out of sheer bewilderment, Shiro had looked so much like a kicked puppy that Keith immediately felt terrible.

He finally told Hunk about it, and this was how Keith learned that a dragon was courting him.

Keith had never been very tactful. When Shiro offered him the next stone he demanded, “Are you courting me?”

Shiro had blushed, up to the silver and black scales sweeping lightly over his cheekbones, framing the scar over the bridge of his nose. “I — well. That was the intention, yes.”

“Me,” Keith had repeated in disbelief. “Why?”

Shiro smiled, ducking his head a little, his slightly pointed ears pink at the tips when he said, “You are a handsome man and I enjoy your company a great deal, Keith.”

Keith squinted at him. “Yes, but — dragons  _ don’t. _ With humans.”

Shiro’s face fell. “Ah,” he said, glancing down and idly examining his right forearm, which was permanently covered in smooth, metallic scales with claw-tipped fingers, a part of himself that would remain draconic even when he shifted — the result of an old curse, and part of the reason he attended the group they first met in. “I understand.”

Keith took a step forward. “No, that’s — um.” He cleared his throat. “Look, I just, I’m not sure what you want from me, here. You’re my friend. I don’t want to be your servant, and you don’t seem like a hookups kind of guy…”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “What? No, no, I do not seek either of those things, Keith. I seek, ah, companionship — I was asking you to be my boyfriend.” He gave Keith another small smile, barely revealing his sharp canines in the practiced way of one who has carefully learned how not to scare humans off. Keith isn’t sure Shiro could do  _ anything _ to scare him off, and isn’t that an alarming thought? “It isn’t something I’ve done for a long time, but I like you, Keith.”

Keith blinked up at him. “I...I like you, too.”

Shiro beamed. “Really?”

Keith folded his arms. “Yes. I have eyes.”

“Oh,” Shiro said, then softer, lower,  _ “oh.” _

That was how Takashi Shirogane, a several centuries’ old dragon lord, became Keith’s boyfriend. 

They had been dating for six months now, and things were...good. Better than good – it was the best relationship Keith had experienced. Shiro was ever the gentleman, endlessly kind and thoughtful, perfectly respectful of boundaries and odd human things, and was never offended by Keith’s occasional, halting questions about odd dragon things. 

He was also great in bed. This was hardly a shock. More like an added bonus and a confirmation of what Keith had long suspected, or rather hoped for. 

However, Keith had been fully prepared to weather Shiro’s chivalry for months before even seeing his dick. 

Thankfully that had not been the case. It took them barely three weeks. Keith blamed Shiro, and Shiro didn’t deny it. They were at a fancy restaurant, one of the places Shiro had frequented for decades where people didn’t ask questions about his new companion. Halfway through their bottle of champagne, Keith had felt a weight on his thigh. It was Shiro’s hand, his right one, clawed fingers slowly inching inwards. He glanced at Shiro, and Shiro, still sipping his wine, raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Keith gave a small nod, and Shiro slid his hand right between Keith’s legs in the middle of the restaurant. Keith hadn’t crushed his fingers with his thighs, but it was a near thing. Shiro just smiled pleasantly, claw sharp and warning over dampening fabric while Keith squirmed in building frustration and hot arousal that began to seep through the shock of it. When he got up and stormed off to the bathroom, he left the door unlocked, and sure enough, Shiro joined him a minute later. 

He ended up fucking Keith with his fingers – not the clawed ones, which in some sick way was disappointing – against the tiled bathroom wall, and as soon as Keith came, he shoved Shiro back and half-tore his pants open to get at his dick. The dragon didn’t stop him, just gasped Keith’s name and banged his head on the wall when his cock started to pulse and Keith started to choke. It was a relief to know that even dragons looked silly when they came — though of course, Shiro still managed to maintain an impossible degree of serenity through it all. 

That night, Keith had expected a repeat of the bathroom quickie, but instead found himself stripped and spread out over Shiro’s ridiculously high thread count sheets, his hands grabbing helplessly at Shiro’s hair and shoulders as the dragon licked him open with a tongue Keith swore was longer and thicker than any human’s. Afterwards, when Keith was wet and open, Shiro was all too easily persuaded to rub his cock against Keith’s messy cunt until neither of them could bear the teasing any longer. Shiro fucked him slow and deep while Keith not so quietly lost his mind and swore he came three times before the dragon allowed himself to climax with a soft, pleased purr. 

Shiro was perfectly content with letting Keith be the big spoon afterwards, and even made him breakfast in bed. He was the kind of boyfriend that Keith had only ever dreamed of.

Unfortunately, there was one very big problem. Keith was now dreaming about Shiro...as a dragon. Not as a human with slightly draconic features. Not even as a human with  _ very _ draconic features, as sometimes happened when Shiro was either very worked up or very lazy. No. He was dreaming of something he should have been able to unsee, but absolutely could not. 

_ The thing was. _ Even as a ‘human,’ Shiro’s dick was big. This was also hardly a surprise, but Keith was constantly reminded of it, in the best way. That being said, there were limits, okay. Or at least, Keith had thought there were. Then he had accidentally wandered into Shiro’s very private bathing chamber one morning after a wrong turn searching for the bathroom, and found himself looking at a  _ very large _ silver dragon, stretching luxuriously in the bubbling hot springs with his dick just _ out.  _

Keith wasn’t even sure it had been  _ fully _ out and oh  _ boy  _ that wasn’t as terrifying of a thought as it should have been. He didn’t tell Shiro, of course. The dragon hadn’t seen him and that was probably for the best. Human and dragon relationships were taboo enough. Keith wasn’t going to freak him out with this. Absolutely not. Shiro had been good to him. If Keith ruined this thing he had somehow managed to build with Shiro, then he would never forgive himself. Never.

That’s why he was lying in bed now, hand shoved down his sweatpants, gasping shallowly as he tightened around three fingers and imagined Shiro fucking him without any of his glamours, as he was, deadly and massive and _ it was all for Keith – _

When Keith bit his lip, he tasted blood. Fuck, if his Galra features were coming out, this was worse than he’d thought. Hell, come to think of it, Shiro didn’t even know Keith was Galra. Not many people did — the Galra were not exactly popular, as far as magical beings went, and considering they were among those stupid enough to actually hunt dragons, they were especially unpopular among dragons. Those days were long past, of course, but Galra were rare and disliked city life, so they remained a mysterious and clannish people. Keith hadn’t really meant to keep it secret from Shiro, it just – never came up.

Keith’s mom was Galra. He didn’t look Galra, except — well, she’d explained it to him like this. Galran emotions run hotter than for most other beings, and they manifest physically. When she was filled with great emotion, be it negative or positive, her skin flickered and flashed with striking dark stripes. For Keith, what manifested was his latent Galra characteristics. It still didn’t make it any less startling the first time he grew fangs and claws and his eyes turned golden and catlike.

Maybe he could blame that on his fixation with silver scales and a lithe, powerful body and cock like nothing he’d ever seen before yet everything he never knew he wanted — but probably not. Probably this wasn’t a Galra thing, just a weird, awful Keith thing.

Mood successfully killed, Keith scowled and yanked out his fingers with a huff, cunt still wet and tingling but with a kind of reproachful heat, like it hadn’t gotten the message about this being a sick thing to get off to. It probably hadn’t. But Shiro would be horrified, and that was enough to make him close his legs and heave a sigh at the ceiling.

*

The next time Shiro fucked him, all Keith could think about was how it would be if he were bigger, but not  _ just  _ bigger, and that was the worst part. Surely there was something wrong with him for finding the idea of huge, sharp teeth and claws sinking into his flesh and rough scales and leathery wings appealing, but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if it wasn’t that he found those things appealing — it was because they were attached to Shiro. 

And it wasn’t that Keith didn’t adore Shiro’s human form, but it was a temporary form, a limited one that Shiro forced himself into to go out in society, and one that he had to let go of to replenish his magic and energy. The idea of being with Shiro as he truly was...Keith liked that idea. Why should there be anything wrong with that?

Keith was jerked out of his thoughts by Shiro’s hand in his hair, wrenching his head back and forcing him to meet the dragon’s concerned gaze. Shiro could be rough, but it was purposeful and measured, and his grip gentled when Keith blinked and let out a soft, confused moan as he drifted out of his thoughts and back into the reality of Shiro filling him, stretching him wide and hot and deep. 

The sensation was made all the more intense by the clawed hand braced on his hip, sharp points of heat; sometimes they left welts, or other times tiny, perfect cuts, and each time they did Keith savored the evidence of Shiro’s touch on him for as many days as they lasted. They never lasted long enough.

“You seem distant,” Shiro murmured against his shoulder with a soft kiss, still fucking him but only in slow, steady thrusts, pausing in a nearly torturous way between each one. “Something on your mind, baby?”

Keith shuddered and tightened around him helplessly, as he always did when Shiro called him that. “Uh-uh,” he managed, shaking his head as best he could. Shiro couldn’t know. If he knew, he would leave, surely, like everyone always did – Keith just needed to give him a reason. So he wouldn’t give him a reason.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. Keith didn’t know what gave him away, but the dragon clearly wasn’t convinced. “Keith,” he said, voice so low it rolled down Keith’s spine, “you know you can tell me, right, baby? What is it?”

Keith whimpered and shook his head again, trying to hide his face in the pillows and clawing at the sheets in some half-assed attempt to get away from Shiro’s interrogation. He wouldn’t say it. He  _ couldn’t _ say it. “Nn...nothing.”

He didn’t expect Shiro to still and then, so fast it punched a moan out of Keith’s chest, pull out in one smooth slide, leaving Keith aching and empty. Not only that, Shiro let go of him completely, and Keith’s knees promptly gave out, sending him flopping from all fours onto his stomach with a startled grunt. Face reddening, Keith peered over his shoulder, wincing at Shiro’s raised eyebrows and pursed lips, both concerned and exasperated. Keith felt very small under his gaze.

“Keith,” Shiro sighed, “you know to tell me if something’s wrong, right? I know we never picked, ah, a word, or talked about…” He trailed off, looking a bit sheepish, and rubbed his temple. “Probably should have done that. But if I hurt you –”

Keith scrambled to sit up, wide-eyed, rolling over and curling his knees under himself. “Wait – that’s not…”

Shiro eyed him, now with clear unhappiness. “You don’t have to pretend for my sake,” he murmured, “if you don’t like something.”

Keith stared at him. “What made you think I didn’t like it?”

Shiro looked suddenly, deeply embarrassed. In a very small voice, he said, “I can smell you.”

Keith stared at him harder.  _ “What.” _

Shiro nibbled his lip. “I – it’s not the same as with other beings, like werewolves or vampires, it’s...dragons can smell, uh, feelings?”

“You can  _ smell feelings,”  _ Keith repeated faintly. “How...the fuck?”

Shiro winced. “Yes. Well. The how isn’t really important. What’s important is that you’re anxious. Terribly anxious. And – and it feels, or, ah, smells, as if that anxiety is directed at me. And if there’s anything I’ve done, I…” He blinked at Keith earnestly. “I would hope you would feel able to tell me.”

“That’s…” Keith coughed, and dug his nails into his thighs. Shit.  _ Shit.  _ “I don’t – it’s not that you’ve done anything, Shiro, I promise. I would say something. But you’ve never done something I disliked.”

Shiro considered this and said, hesitantly, “Then...then are you afraid of me?”

Keith sucked in a sharp breath. “No –”

“It would not be the first time, and I...I would understand if you were, but I –”

_ “Shiro.” _ Keith awkwardly dove forward, catching Shiro’s nervously gesturing hands in his own and looking into the dragon’s uncertain eyes. “I’m not afraid of you. It’s not that. It’s nothing important, I promise.”

Shiro shook his head and squeezed Keith’s hands gently. “Anything that causes you distress is important, Keith.”

_ Fuck.  _ Keith took a shaky breath. “I...fine. But it’s silly.” He wasn’t going to lie. He was just going to...omit a few things. But the root of it remained true: “It’s not that I’m afraid of you, it’s that, sometimes, I wish you would be rougher with me. I’m not made of glass, and I know you’re…” He wet his lips, watching the dragon’s pupils dilate. “Strong. And I can take it, Shiro.” He exhaled, and before he could chicken out, added, “Whatever you want to give me.”

Shiro was quiet for a long moment, and at first Keith thought he had made a mistake. He was on the verge of a hasty exit when Shiro pounced, taking Keith’s face between his hands to kiss him deep and crush him down onto the bed, this time on his back, his heavy body settling between Keith’s thighs, cock sliding through coarse hair and over Keith’s taut belly. Keith kissed back with a frantic moan, already aware of a change in the way Shiro held him, firm and unyielding, his body bearing down over Keith’s in a slow, vicious grind that made Keith squirm, the space where Shiro’s cock had left him open growing wetter in anticipation. 

“You will be the death of me,” Shiro whispered against the corner of his lips. “We can set a word later. Now –” He pulled back a little, assessing Keith with a keen eye. “Color?”

Keith’s breath shallowed. “Green,” he breathed.  _ Greener than the goddamn Emerald City, _ he didn’t say, but hoped Shiro saw it in his face.

Apparently so, because Shiro smiled, kind but sharp, and wrenched Keith’s thighs wide before lining up his cock and plunging in up to the hilt without warning. Keith’s shocked cry spilled past his lips and Shiro’s smile widened, his expression one of affection so genuine it was overwhelming. “Oh, baby,” he murmured, “look at you.”

He fucked Keith harder, somehow, and Keith turned his head to swear into the pillow, biting his knuckles to muffle desperate sounds. Shiro let him, but seized Keith’s other hand, pinning his wrist above his head on the pillow and digging his claws in enough for Keith to shudder, fingers twitching uselessly and cunt clenching around Shiro’s cock, struggling to drag him deeper. He could take it, Keith thought dizzily, gasping up at the ceiling, it might take months or even years, but it would be worth it. Hell, he hadn’t even really liked having fingers inside himself before Shiro, and now – Shiro’s claws sliced through skin over his hips and Keith kicked at Shiro’s back and came with a groan, shaking and clinging to him when Shiro released his wrist. 

Shiro didn’t stop fucking him, and when Keith began to hiss and squirm from sensitivity, he didn’t pull out mercifully as he always had in the past. Instead he laughed, a low and warm sound that curled in Keith’s gut like a warning. Shiro’s hips smacked his ass as he thrust in deep, faster, and Keith made a broken noise, head lolling back on the pillow and sparks crackling behind his eyelids, tingling in his bruised cunt and swollen, untouched clit. 

“What’s your color, hmm?” Soft lips and jagged teeth touched his ear, and Keith swore those teeth were bigger than before. At the thought, Keith’s spine arched off the bed, toes curling as, instead of answering, he came again in a swift rush of heat and want. Shiro groaned over him, as caught off-guard as Keith, and as he pumped his cock into Keith it was through pulses of his climax. Keith’s toes curled, realizing _ he’d  _ done that, wondering if his cunt felt good clinging to Shiro’s cock, knowing it would probably feel even better if he was stuffed to bursting, so filled with Shiro he could hardly move – 

He panted through another wave of climax, and Shiro groaned again, hips finally stilling as his cock began to soften, though it stretched Keith wide even then. “Baby,” Shiro sighed, nuzzling at his neck and humming in approval that Keith soaked up like sunshine. “So good. So good for me.”

“Yes,” Keith said simply, then passed the _ fuck _ out.

*

He came to a little more here and there, vaguely aware of drifting in and out of sleep, or something like it. There were hands on him, and his first reaction was to panic, but then he saw Shiro, and relaxed at once. Keith didn’t like to be touched, but Shiro knew how to touch him in ways which were always good. 

He made a soft sound and leaned into that good touch, and when he opened his eyes fully again, he was tucked into Shiro’s bed. There was a mug of steaming coffee on the nightstand, and more importantly, a familiar dragon moving about the room. He paused when he saw Keith was awake, and went to sit on the edge of the bed with a small, cautious smile. “How are you feeling?”

Keith hummed and reached up, grabbing at Shiro’s shirt and dragging him down. “Kiss me,” he mumbled, and Shiro did, happily, stroking a hand through Keith’s hair. He tasted like honeyed tea and warmth.

“You were asleep for awhile,” Shiro said when he pulled away, staying close. 

“Mm.” Keith peered at him. “Did you get any sleep?”

Shiro smiled, as if that would hide the dark circles under his eyes. “I’m fine. Dragons don’t sleep like humans do.”

“Yes, but you still sleep,” Keith argued, tugging him down onto the bed by the arm. Shiro yelped in surprise, rolling to avoid crushing Keith, and blinking in confusion. “I feel great, Shiro, but I would feel better if we were snuggling right now.”

“Oh.” Shiro’s expression softened, and he shuffled closer, wrapping an arm carefully around Keith’s waist. “Better?”

In reply, Keith shifted around until the blankets covered them both, then curled up against the dragon to tuck his face against Shiro’s chest with a pleased sigh of relief. “Much better.”

Shiro pet his hip, where Keith could feel he’d bandaged up the little cuts his claws had left. “I’m glad,” Shiro whispered. “So glad.”

*

After that incident, Keith made up his mind. He was going to take care of this problem somehow, do something that would get rid of any anxiety he had about Shiro, because the last thing he wanted was for Shiro to think Keith feared him. 

He found the answer by accident. He was at a bar with Hunk, Hunk’s friend Lance, and the herbalist fae named Pidge, sipping his drink slowly and barely listening to their conversation until Lance said, “Oh, come _ on, _ Pidge, it’s popular – don’t look at me like that, it’s not that weird! Not  _ all _ of us are crazy enough to  _ actually  _ fuck dragons, so we have to settle with a fake one!”

Hunk choked on his drink and shot Keith an apologetic glance as Keith straightened up in his chair. “Um...what?”

Pidge had her head in her hands and was groaning. “Lance, I swear to the pantheon, if you say  _ one more fucking thing _ about weird dragon sex toys right now – not to mention  _ whatever other shit  _ they have –”

Lance gasped dramatically. “Don’t be so rude! I thought you were sex positive!”

Pidge leveled Hunk and Keith with a look, her green eyes gleaming in a frankly terrifying way behind thick glasses. “Will one of you please tell him that sex positivity does not require me to put up with this shit?”

“Sorry,” Keith croaked, “what is ‘this shit,’ exactly?”

Hunk rubbed his temples as Pidge refused to answer and Lance hurried to defend his point further. “It’s a, uh, website,” Hunk sighed. “Bad Dragon. They sell sex toys.” He paused. “Non-human sex toys.”

Keith sat very still. “Ah,” he said. “Like...dragon…”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Hunk said mournfully, “because the answer is probably yes.”

Lance folded his arms. “For your information, Pidge, they have all sorts of faerie doodads, too.”

**_“DOODADS!”_ ** Pidge exclaimed. “Did you seriously just refer to dildos as  _ doodads?” _

“They don’t _ just  _ have dildos,” Lance started indignantly. “Do I  _ look _ like the kind of guy who would –”

“Buddy, don’t finish that sentence,” Hunk warned, as Pidge replied with an adamant, _ “Yes.” _

_ “Anyway,” _ Lance huffed, “I’m not the one dating a dragon here.” He raised his eyebrows. 

The three of them look at Keith. Keith frowned, face pink. “Why are you looking at me? Shiro has a human form.”

“Boring,” Lance declared.

Pidge leaned in, nose scrunched up. “Wait, so are you saying his dick is just _ normal?”  _ She pursed her lips. “I hate to agree with Lance, but that’s kind of disappointing.”

Keith licked his lips. “Um –”

Hunk clapped his shoulder and gave the other two a gritted smile. “Keith, suddenly I need another drink!"

Amidst Pidge and Lance’s continued squabbling, Hunk and Keith headed back over to the bar, and Hunk ordered them a couple of beers while Keith tried desperately to persuade himself not to Google that website as soon as he got back to his apartment.

“You okay?” Hunk asked. “I’m sorry about those two, they’re...a lot, sometimes.”

“No, it’s fine,” Keith muttered. “Just – I mean, do  _ you  _ think it’s boring that Shiro has a human form, and we only...y’know...when he’s like that?”

Hunk cleared his throat. “Uh – wow. Um. Okay, honestly? I don’t care. Whatever you two are into, that’s your business. But I kind of thought – no, you know what, nevermind.”

“Wait, what is it?” Keith asked.

Hunk eyed him. “Uh. I just...obviously I don’t know personally, but I thought it was really hard – um, difficult – for dragons to keep their glamours up during sex.” He said this last part in a rush, and looked mortified and sweaty afterwards. “But, like, Shiro’s a really powerful dragon, so it probably doesn’t bother him! And you guys seem really happy! So don’t worry about it!”

“Oh. Okay.” Keith gulped. He was definitely Googling that website as soon as he got back to his apartment.

*

Nothing could have prepared him for the homepage alone.

“Oh my god,” Keith whispered, staring at the dozens and dozens of colorful thumbnails, unable to stop scrolling – why were there so many? It just kept going. And going. And  _ going –  _

Keith stopped.  _ “No,” _ he whispered, cursor hovering over one particular thumbnail, because... _ that was Shiro’s dick.  _ It wasn’t an exact copy, sure, but – his face reddened as he read the name:  _ Silver Serpent.  _ Yeah, Keith wasn’t expecting anything better from a website called Bad Dragon, but  _ wow.  _

He wanted to close the window and delete his browser history. At least, that’s what he should have wanted. What he did instead was keep staring at the toy, his mouth dry, eyes tracing the slight curve and impossibly wide girth, textured with ridged plates all down the length, the head peeking out from a thick foreskin crowned by small bumps which circled the tip and studded the ribbed sides, all the way down to the thick base. Keith swallowed. He wished he’d stayed long enough to catch a better look, but in his mind’s eye, Shiro’s cock had that same rounded base, big enough to lock inside him, plug him up and keep him open for as long as Shiro wanted –

In a panic, Keith closed the window, shifting in his seat and biting his knuckles. He glanced at his phone just as it lit up with a text from Shiro:  _ We still on for tonight, baby? _

Keith was taking him out to his favorite pizza place. He was still surprised the dragon had agreed so easily, since it seemed like a downgrade from their usual fine dining, but then again...Shiro’s not really the pretentious type. A smile tugged at the corners of Keith’s lips, falling as he glanced back at his laptop. His brow furrowed. If he was going to keep it together, then he needed a solution for his, ah, problem. This could be that solution. Shiro wouldn’t have to be involved at all – and he wouldn’t ever have to worry about Keith again.

Keith took a deep breath, reopened the window, and added the largest size to his cart, wincing at both the subtotal and the helpfully provided size chart. The thing looked as big as his damn thigh.

Shiro’s might be even bigger.

Keith checked out before he could talk himself out of it, took a second to slump back in his chair and scream through his teeth, then got his shit together and picked up his phone.

_ u know it. my place at 6? _

_ Of course. _

*

Keith didn’t open the box when it arrived for a month. He shoved it into the back of his closet, ignoring how heavy it was, and valiantly attempted to pretend it didn’t exist...up until the next time Shiro fucked him, holding Keith up against the wall of his conservatory – _ yes, the goddamn guy had a conservatory, because one perk of being an immortal dragon noble is accumulating a lot of money over the years _ – and grinding up into him slow and almost lazy. 

The unhurried fucking contrasted starkly with his bulging arms as he heaved Keith up and down on his dick, Keith’s back slamming against the glass windows and making the nearby potted plants shake alarmingly. Keith moaned, burying his face in Shiro’s shoulder and biting into the meat of it to anchor himself with each burning thrust. 

He didn’t mean to say it. But when Shiro finally came with a growl, holding Keith fast as he filled him, Keith clung to him, hands curled tight around Shiro’s horns, and whispered, dazed, “How do you hold it back?”

Shiro tensed, his expression uncertain when he peered down at Keith. “Hold what back?”

Keith exhaled, loosening his grip on Shiro’s horns to run his fingertips over their smooth, cold sharpness. _ No going back now.  _ “Your – your glamour. How do you keep your glamour up while we’re fucking?”

Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it. His smile was strained. “Don’t worry about that, Keith,” he murmured. “I am quite in control. If I wasn’t, I would never allow myself to take you like this – I could seriously injure you if my glamour were to fall even slightly, and I would never wish to hurt you. Nor will I, you have my word.”

Keith looked helplessly up at him.  _ But what if I want you most in the form that you think will harm me?  _ “Oh,” he whispered. “Okay.”

Shiro’s brow creased. “If you’re worried about it, Keith, I –”

“Not worried,” Keith protested, and dragged him down by the horns for a kiss, which shut Shiro up effectively, especially when Keith rolled his hips down and gasped against sharp teeth, “Now fuck me again.”

*

All of this had led up to now. For their six-month mark, Shiro took Keith out to a new restaurant, one which doubled as a theatre. It was absurdly fancy and they spent most of the show and dinner whispering to each other about the show, which seemed to be a very abstract version of  _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream _ , featuring real faeries, most of whom overacted every scene. It was a lovely night, made better by the dessert of cannolis and papanași, which meant Keith got to watch Shiro eating cream-filled and covered pastries for a wonderful half an hour. Shiro said nothing but winked after a particularly teasing bite of cannoli – he knew exactly what Keith was thinking.

They walked along the waterfront afterwards, hand in hand. There was the usual staring, but less disgust and more awe – they made a striking pair, Keith thought proudly, hand in hand, both dressed to the nines and unable to stop eyeing each other with shameless fondness.

Shiro led him to a bench overlooking the marina and they sat together, Keith’s hands curled between Shiro’s, which encompassed his fully. Shiro had his usual small smile for most of the night, but now it settled into something more serious, and Keith’s easy happiness faded into a cold, piercing fear as Shiro said, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but...I need to leave for awhile.”

Keith’s hands felt numb even under Shiro’s warm palms. “Oh,” he said. “Right.”

Shiro glanced at him with a slight frown. “I didn’t want to, Keith, but it’s…” He released one of Keith’s hands to wave vaguely. “Dragon politics are complex, and technically I am Princess Allura’s second royal advisor after Sir Coran, so I must attend the Conclave with her in Altea –”

“Wait.” Keith paused, allowing himself to breathe. “You’re leaving for a business trip?”

Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose you could say that.” He stopped. “Wait, why did you think I was leaving?”

Keith extricated his hands and tucked them into his own lap, looking over the water. “Nevermind. How long is the Conclave?”

“No, hey, Keith…” Shiro tipped his chin up, gently stroking his jaw with careful claws. “I’m not leaving  _ you.  _ That is...quite honestly, the _ last  _ thing I want to do.  _ I _ want to stay with you, with all my heart, but the Conclave normally lasts several months, and if you don’t want to do long-distance, I understand, but –”

Keith kissed him hard, and Shiro’s chest rumbled against his. “I’ll Facetime you every night if you want me to,” Keith whispered when they broke apart, and Shiro indulged in a little nuzzling. 

At this, though, Shiro tensed. “Facetime might not be ideal,” he admitted. “I will...not be in human form for the duration of the Conclave. As tradition dictates, we must drop our glamours in the Old Palace.”

Keith sat back. “Do you think that would bother me?” he asked, carefully.

Something flickered through Shiro’s eyes, dark and too quick to identify. “Voice calls might be easier,” Shiro said, evasive, and squeezed Keith’s hand. “But I’ll never say no to pictures from your end, baby.”

Keith huffed. “That hardly seems fair. I’m going to miss you so much…” 

Shiro looked flustered — always a good look on him. “I — I’ll figure something out,” he promised. “And you know I’ll call you as often as I can — and send gifts too.” He bit his lip. “I also have a huge favor to ask, Keith.”

Keith’s heart pounded, mind whirling. “Yes?”

“Can you take care of my plants while I’m away?” Shiro asked earnestly.

Keith pretended to consider it. “Hmm...I  _ think _ I can manage that.”

Shiro beamed and pulled him into a startling, earnest hug. “My hero,” he whispered, breath tickling the shell of Keith’s ear.

*

Shiro gave him a spare key.

Initially, honestly, Keith planned to use it only to stop by Shiro’s sprawling villa of a house to take care of his plants. But that was before he started missing Shiro so much that even a mere whiff of his scent, drifting to Keith from the bed, from the closet, from the sofas, was enough to make Keith want to curl up and surround himself in it for hours.

And then there was the box that he finally opened out of sheer frustration after trying and failing to get himself off with fingers and his trusty old vibrator. This time, though, it wasn’t doing the trick. Not big enough, his brain helpfully supplied, and maybe it was that combination of desperation to come and cockiness of being wet and stretched open already that made him yank the box out of the closet and rip it open.

His initial determination faded slightly when he actually got the damn thing open and got a good look at it. It was massive. Seeing it online was one thing, but in person...his thighs trembled even as he tucked two fingers back between his legs, fucking them in and out slow and shaky. The longer he looked at it, ran his free fingers over the thick ridges and textured tip...the more he thought he might be able to make it work. He would just have to be patient. 

That was how Keith found himself on the floor, braced over the closest thing to Shiro’s dragon dick he was ever gonna get, mouth falling open as the head breached him, already forcing his cunt wider than he swore he’d ever felt. No, that wasn’t quite true – Shiro’s cock was this thick, but he hadn’t even gotten close to the thickest point on this one, yet. 

At the thought he whined, squeezing his eyes shut and fumbling with his nearly-gone warming lube to rub at his clit, thighs tensing as he tried to slip down further and felt two of the ridges slide and lock into him. When he tried to move back up, he felt the plates and bumps tug at his cunt and moaned, head falling forward at the new, awful, wonderful sensation. 

Another ridge down, and the fullness began to tip into a protesting burn. Keith’s toes curled, his chest heaving, a hand coming up to tease at his nipples and over old scar tissue, his breaths coming faster when he began to rock onto the fat length. It had just enough give to bounce back a little, teasing an even greater depth when Keith arched his back and gaped at the ceiling, savoring the heavy curve inside him. 

He tried for one more ridge – it was barely halfway inside him, but he was feeling confident – and cried out as it  _ jammed _ against his cervix,  _ holy fucking shit.  _ Keith’s eyes watered and his breath came out in staccato whimpers, slumping forward and struggling to climb off, only realizing he’d come when he saw the slick, messy surface of the dildo and felt his cunt tingling and struggling to contract around nothing, spasming at even the memory of that feeling. He’d felt it before, briefly, but never like this, with the promise of even more of that wicked, bruising pressure and strange pleasure so deep inside him. 

Also, it  _ hurt... _ in the weirdest way. Almost a good way. Probably a good way, if it made him come so hard he was too stunned to realize what had happened. Keith lay on his back on the floor, panting and aching. Okay. So he was going to have to take this slowly. 

But he  _ was _ going to take it.

That’s how Keith ended up fucking himself on a fake dragon dick in Shiro’s bed.

He wasn’t proud of it, okay, but it did happen. Multiple times. It was just – it was easier for him to  _ focus  _ when surrounded by Shiro’s scent. One inhale, and he was more relaxed than he ever felt in his cramped apartment. Sure, Shiro lived in luxury, but it was more than that. Shiro, even just the lingering scent of him, made Keith feel safe. Comfortable. It was familiar. 

More than once, he caught himself rubbing his cheek against silk sheets, purr caught in his throat and tangling with breathy moans as he worked more of that thick, endless cock inside, his cunt drooling onto the blankets and clit swollen and red between his fingers. He missed Shiro, but like this, eyes shut and cunt full, he could imagine Shiro was right beside him, stroking claws down over Keith’s ribs, squeezing his ass and spreading it open for a taste.

It took a month, but Keith managed to get three-fourths of it inside without pain, though even the slightest bump against his cervix – which happened often when so much of it was buried in him, because there was just barely any room left even when he was as wet and eager as he had ever been – was enough to send him spiraling into gasping, helpless climax. When he came like that, it was different, longer but not as intense as with his clit, more of a blooming, deep pleasure that lingered and shuddered up his spine. It made everything tip over into  _ too much,  _ more often than not, and admittedly Keith worried that as soon as he managed to stuff the whole thing inside him, he would have to take it out again or become a raw, oversensitive mess. 

But he wasn’t a quitter. All that was left was the bulging base of it, and Keith had a game plan. After watering and checking over all of Shiro’s plants, sending him photo updates of the ones that had been struggling a little but had since improved – some were even blooming! – he got settled on the bed and started warming up with his vibrator, dragging the buzzing silicon over his hardening clit and slowly swelling folds, letting it dip just a little between them, spreading slickness everywhere and sighing at the easy build of warmth low in his belly.

He had just scooted up to straddle the toy and was lowering himself onto the tip when his phone lit up with an incoming call from Shiro.

Keith lost his balance and half the toy plunged inside him all at once, tears pricking at his eyes and heat pulsing through him as he fumbled to reach for his phone. He  _ should  _ just hang up. But – he swallowed, staring down at the toy, and at what he could see of his cunt stretched around it. So close, yet so far. Maybe this would move things along faster. 

He pressed call. “H-hey,” he managed, aiming for casual and missing by a mile.

_ “Keith!”  _ Shiro always sounded so happy to hear from him. Keith smiled, though it dissolved in a second as he sank down further, biting his lip hard to keep from groaning.  _ “I got the pictures you sent me, thank you! The orchids are doing so well, I’m so proud of your gardening skills.” _

Keith huffed out a laugh, hair hanging into his eyes and voice unavoidably breathy when he replied, “Yeah, they’re doin’ better every –  _ ah  _ – day.”

Shiro paused. It was a heavy, loaded pause. _ “Keith,”  _ he said, tone shifting, lowering,  _ “what are you doing right now?” _

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. Were they really doing this? They were really doing this. “Gardening,” he gasped. “What –  _ mm _ – does it sound like?”

The growl in Shiro’s voice drew goosebumps along Keith’s arms and neck, encouraging him to sink down one ridge further. _ “Keith...fuck, baby, you’re going to be the death of me. I have a meeting with the council in ten minutes –” _

Keith’s eyes shot open. Oh, fuck. If Shiro was in draconic form right now, then he was getting  _ turned on in draconic form _ right now. Keith couldn’t see it, but he could imagine that heavy cock unfurling from between muscled legs, dripping and obvious for all to see. He let out a loud, frantic whine, and Shiro’s growl deepened, turning into something that could never be mistaken for human, almost a low roar. 

_ “Tell me,” _ Shiro demanded, and Keith bit his lip hard enough to bleed, canines sharpening.  _ “Are you using your fingers?” _

“No,” Keith gasped, “it’s – a toy. Reminds me of you, I need – fuck, I’m so full, but it’s not enough –”

_ “Keith.”  _ Shiro sounded wrecked.  _ “Show me, baby. Please.” _

Keith’s throat worked around nothing. It was obscene, the clinging gape of his cunt around slippery silver silicon, the needy swell of his clit under dark curls. “I – I –”

Shiro groaned, soft and shaky.  _ “You don’t need to,”  _ he added, with great effort.  _ “Just...tell me? Do you feel good, baby? Can you imagine it’s me there, fucking you open, kissing you, holding you down –” _

Keith panted, ragged and hot. “I wish it was you,” he hissed, not realizing he worked the toy in up to the knotted base, just needing more, more friction, more pressure, more touch –

_ "If I had you here right now –” _

“What would you do?” Keith pleaded, needing to know, needing to hear Shiro say it, something, anything.

Shiro made a sound suspiciously like a whimper.  _ “Fill you up,” _ he groaned,  _ “make you come on my cock until you couldn’t come anymore –” _

Keith choked on spit. “Shiro, nngh –”

_ “ – pin you down, spread out so soft and pretty under me, mark you up, keep you right where I want you for as long as I like –” _

Sparks exploded behind Keith’s closed eyelids as he bucked his hips, driving the knot inside in one solid thrust and shoving the whole weight against his cervix with a jolt he felt from his toes to his goddamn skull, shaking and rolling his hips through it, crying out as he lifted up and off the knot and came apart again on the ridged length. He was heaving dry sobs when Shiro’s voice came back into focus in his ears.

_ “– Keith, are you – was that – oh –” _

“Yeah,” Keith rasped, falling back against the pillows, “yeah, Shiro, come for me, I’d let you come all over me like this, do whatever you wanted –”

The noise Shiro made wasn’t a word, not a human one, anyway. He snarled, sharp and wicked and crackling over the phone, followed by a slick sound and Shiro’s groan rumbling through the speakers. “Oh my god,” Keith moaned, because it was all he could say with half the dragon dick sheathed inside his tingling cunt and the image of Shiro touching himself with clawed fingers burned into his mind.

Afterwards, there was silence, only each other’s unsteady breathing.

“I miss you,” Keith finally whispered, trying to bridge any potential awkwardness.

_ “Yeah,”  _ Shiro replied, his voice throaty, fucked-out,  _ “so much.” _

Keith licked his dry lips. “I’ll send you a picture,” he said, “to make your meeting more exciting.”

Shiro groaned.  _ “You’re a menace.”  _ But Keith could hear his smile through the phone.

“You could always…” Keith hesitated. “Send me something, too. If you want.”

Shiro’s pause was uncertain.  _ “Keith, you know I…” _ Ah. There was the awkwardness.

But Keith put his foot down. “You’re you,” he said stubbornly. “And I want  _ you,  _ Shiro.”

Shiro’s breathing grew heavier; Keith was sure of it.  _ “I really do need to go to that meeting,” _ he said weakly. _ “Goodbye, Keith. Promise me you’ll clean yourself up, have a hot bath?” _

Keith’s mouth twitched. “Promise, if you promise the same. Do dragons take baths?”

Shiro snorted.  _ “More than you might think.” _

Oh, Keith knew. And when he bathed later, it was in Shiro’s steaming pools, and he jacked himself off thinking of Shiro’s shining silver body in the steam, head thrown back in bliss.

He thought he was done after that, but when he checked his phone to see if Shiro replied to the picture he sent of his reddened cunt and sweaty chest, he saw a new picture waiting for him and realized he was going to be there for a long while yet.

It wasn’t of Shiro’s cock, but of a familiar-enough clawed right hand, except the dark metallic scales were dripping with thick, silver-white cum. Shiro’s caption was almost shy, a simple:  _ for you, baby _

Keith bit his knuckles and stared. There was  _ so much. _ How was there  _ that much? _

By the time he finished fucking himself on his fingers and the vibrator, too strung-out and impatient to work the big toy back inside of him, all Keith could do was lay in the warm water, staring at the ceiling and thinking about how absolutely fucked he was when Shiro got back.

*

By the second month, missing Shiro had become an ache that no toy could fill. He moped noticeably at work with Hunk — they’d both taken a summer gig as mechanics at Hunk’s friend Shay’s shop. Usually Keith found the work rewarding — he liked tinkering and he liked the definition in his arms under all the grease after a long day — but he became listless, pining away for Shiro under car after car, the days blurring together in the hopes that they would pass faster.

Hunk managed to get him out of his funk some days, but other days Keith spent equal parts anxious and horny, trying to work off his nervous adrenaline at the gym or in bed. The more he thought about the Shiro thing, the more he realized he’d made a mistake. He should have just forgotten about accidentally seeing Shiro’s draconic form. 

But instead he’d latched onto it, and now...it wasn’t that he wouldn’t be content with Shiro’s human form, but Keith would feel like he was lying to himself and to Shiro. The only choice that felt honest and right was to tell Shiro the truth about what he felt. But if Shiro wouldn’t even send pictures of his draconic form — even innocent ones of his face — then Keith didn’t think the odds were in his favor.

His frustration drove him as he writhed around in Shiro’s bed one sunny afternoon, growling in frustration and tearing at the sheets with lengthening claws before getting ahold of himself and turning his claws on his own skin instead, raking them up and down his spread thighs as he rocked the toy deeper inside of him. One hand was curled tight around his vibrator, pressed hard against his clit, now nearly numb and begging for mercy he would not give it. 

Keith wouldn’t say he was into pain, but there was something in the intensity of these sensations that made his blood run hotter and made climax that much sweeter. That was part of why sex with Shiro was so good. It wasn’t that Keith’s past sex had been gentle, just — it hadn’t been like theirs, white-hot, pleasure verging on violence in the way it hit him like a freight train and knocked the breath out of his body every damn time.

But there was also softness in it, warmth that didn’t burn, didn’t hurt at all, just felt simple and good — the feeling of being wanted, craved, caressed, held close. Keith couldn’t give himself that feeling, so instead he just upped the ante. His claws drew blood when he heard the front door open, then thud shut. 

Keith bolted upright, but the sudden movement drove the toy into his cervix and he accidentally pressed the vibrator’s button, amping up the intensity to near-unbearable and tearing a shout from his throat as he came in a shocked rush, immediately before the vibrator’s poor battery finally died.

Everything happened very quickly after that. Keith struggled, trying to regain control of his limbs and some semblance of decency, but the toy wouldn’t come out — his cunt clenched down around the knot, still pulsing and swollen and soaked, and when Keith had decided to rip it out in a panic, the bedroom door banged open and Shiro stood in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Keith froze. His sick, sick cunt tightened further, vicelike around the knot, as if to say,  _ Nowhere to run now, idiot. _

“Sorry,” Keith whispered, and then, feeling the fangs in his mouth and sharp claws at his fingertips, not to mention his yellow eyes, pointed ears, and violet-splotched skin, “I’m  _ so sorry, _ I —”

“You’re…the Conclave ended early, I...” Shiro stammered, then cleared his throat, hands at his sides in fists. Keith winced. His jaw was clenched and his face was red, and fear crept down Keith’s spine. He looked  _ pissed. _ “You’re part Galra?”

Keith opened his mouth, then closed it, trying to angle his body away to a less obscene angle. “Um, I — half, but, I swear, I — Shiro?”

Shiro took a step forward and let out a long, shuddering breath, voice tight when he said, “Keith, if you want me to leave, then you must tell me now, and I will go for as long as you need me to do so, because in a moment I am not going to be able to stop myself.”

Keith stared at him. “Stop yourself,” he whispered, “from doing what?”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. Keith’s breath clicked and died in his throat as he took another step forward, inhaling deeply, silver scales spreading across his skin like bright freckles, his hair lifting to the curved points of a proud crest, horns thickening and curling. “From fucking you better than that  _ toy _ ever could.”

Keith’s pulse skipped, beat faster, frantic. He had to be dreaming. This wasn’t — but no, Shiro was still advancing, still growing, his shoulders hunching forward, wings bursting from his back and arching over the bed like a silver shield. His spine lengthened, long tail lashing behind him, ending in a glittering spade. His clothes ripped off of his body like tissue paper.

The change in his face was most jarring, jaw shifting outwards, sharp teeth multiplying, nose flowing into a smooth, aquiline arch of scarred muzzle. But his eyes, his eyes stayed the same, keen and intent on Keith, gleaming the way they did when Shiro had a particularly filthy idea.

Keith exhaled, ignoring the rapid thud of his heart, and narrowed his eyes right back, spreading his legs wider so Shiro had an unobscured view of the toy he was practically sitting on. “It did the job just fine while you were gone,” Keith retorted, and Shiro growled, but in this form it shook the bed and sent Keith sprawling when Shiro’s jaws parted, teeth long and serrated, dark tongue flickering out like a snake’s. 

“Keith,” Shiro warned. “You…”

“I want you to fuck me,” Keith whispered, the admission shivering through him, clit stiffening under Shiro’s disbelieving gaze. “Like this. As yourself, I – I saw you. In the baths, months ago, I didn’t want to ruin things, but I couldn’t…” He trailed off, breath catching as two huge, clawed hands settled on the bed and Shiro lifted himself up, looming over Keith. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” he whispered.

“Ruin things?” Shiro repeated, tilting his head. “And here I thought _ I _ would ruin things if I didn’t look human enough for you.” He paused. “But  _ you  _ aren’t even human. Hm.”

Keith swallowed. “I – I didn’t mean to hide it from you, I swear –”

“Shhh.” The dragon climbed as fully onto the bed as possible, the frame creaking dangerously under their weight. “I know you didn’t, baby. And you don’t seem to be in the mood for hunting dragons, anyway…” His tongue flickered out, a hairsbreadth from the toy, with an amused yet threatening huff. “Take that out. I want to see.”

Keith stared up at him. Shiro growled again, and Keith fumbled, his breath shallow. They were really doing this. They were actually –

He pulled out the toy, his cunt so wet it barely hurt even to pull the knot free, but even his small wince made Shiro rumble with concern, lowering his head to inspect the nonexistent damage. Keith probably should have expected it when Shiro’s tongue flickered out, but he sure wasn’t prepared for it. He cried out at the first slick brush of flesh over sticky folds, then the second slow lick over the scratches Keith left on his thighs, then gasped and arched into the pillows when Shiro hummed and plunged his tongue inside, spearing Keith open on slippery, writhing heat.

_ “Takashi,”  _ Keith moaned, legs kicking out uselessly, attempting to bury his face in the pillow because the alternative was to stare a dragon in the eye while he ate Keith out. At the usage of his first name, his true name, the one he had told Keith two months ago in a conspiratorial whisper amidst sleepy afterglow, Shiro hummed in approval and nudged his muzzle against Keith’s inner thighs, forcing them wider. 

It soon became apparent that Shiro intended to make Keith come on his tongue before doing anything else, and it didn’t take long for Keith to get there. When Keith’s squirming and bucking threatened to break the bed for good, heavy claws came down hard over his chest, caging him in, the curved points digging into his skin enough to sting whenever he moved. 

His nipples rubbed against Shiro’s leathery palm, and his whines made the dragon lick in earnest, broad swipes of his tongue catching Keith’s clit on every outstroke, curling deep within him a moment later. Keith came gasping and wordless, and Shiro did not let up, withdrawing his tongue only to lick over Keith’s thighs and up his belly and chest until his body shone with saliva and sweat. “You can take me,” Shiro hissed, eyes shining gold and teeth bared. “I can taste it, smell it –”

_ “Yes,” _ Keith breathed, the toy forgotten, Shiro’s tail batting it off the bed as it was replaced with the slow reveal of his cock, bobbing up between his legs, the base speckled with black scales which gave way to smooth dark flesh, silvery and violet in its sheen, stupidly pretty for a cock, Keith thought dazedly. It had the ridges and plates and bumps of the toy, but it _ was _ larger, swelling fatter as it nudged at Keith’s thigh. The crown emerged, dribbling silver already, and Keith sucked in a sharp breath at the inhuman heat of it when it dripped onto his skin. 

“Over,” Shiro ordered, and before Keith could move a muscle, he flipped Keith effortlessly with one hand, claws pressing down over his arching back as Shiro climbed over him and rolled his hips against Keith’s ass. Keith’s fingers tightened in the sheets. “Tell me,” Shiro purred, breath hot and humid against his neck, tinged with the scent of smoke. “How badly do you want this? Will you beg for it? Will you show me just how much you missed me? Show me just where you want me?”

Keith’s face burned, but he could do nothing but obey, reaching behind himself and spreading himself open, the dragon’s dark chuckle washing over him in mocking ripples. “Please,” he whispered. “Shiro – I need you.” He couldn’t say anything else; his voice stopped working when a single claw drew down his spine, ending in a sharp tap at his tailbone.

The thought of what he was actually doing here, the knowledge of what Shiro actually was and what he could do to Keith so easily if he wanted to...Keith stifled a whimper in the pillow. What he felt wasn’t fear, though maybe it should have been. Instead, it was the most overwhelming arousal he’d ever felt in his life.

“Good boy,” Shiro murmured, nuzzling into his hair, claw lifting away – a moment of sweet softness before his hips leapt forward and he impaled Keith on his cock. 

Keith screamed, choking on spit and air and moans as Shiro drove into him again and again, each thrust forcing Keith further up the bed until his hands gripped the headboard, claws scratching against it and raking down it, ruining the expensive wood. Shiro’s jaws snapped just above his shoulder, the smooth plates of his neck and belly slid along Keith’s back and legs, his great wings beat at the air in powerful sweeps, his claws pinned Keith in place, and his cock filled Keith to the brim, bouncing against his cervix and stroking its strange ridges and bumps within Keith’s aching cunt as the dragon rutted to vicious completion.

And there could be no mistaking it was a dragon fucking him, nor did Keith want to mistake it for anything, anyone, else, because it was  _ Shiro. _ Shiro, his beautiful, terrifying, kind, filthy dragon boyfriend who he was so damn in love with that it hurt.

Shiro’s thrusts stuttered, and he let out a startled grunt melded with a panicked, _ “Keith – ?!”  _ before his cock caught on Keith’s cunt and his knot thickened as Keith yelped in surprise and embarrassment. But all thoughts of anything at all were forgotten when Shiro managed to work his knot inside, grinding his cock over Keith’s cervix in an explosion of overstimulation as Keith shuddered and shouted. His head fell back, his eyes unseeing when Shiro’s hand slid under him, palm rubbing anew at his chest and lower to his clit, cupping Keith’s entire torso and hips in his punishing grasp as Keith fucked himself back on Shiro’s knot and sobbed in despairing awe when Shiro actually started to come. 

It burned in the best way, and Keith bared himself to it, biting into the pillow, fangs shredding silk and body falling pliant and trembling as the dragon filled him with scalding heat, the pressure pounding into him with Shiro’s continuous, rocking thrusts, some spilling out around the knot despite Shiro’s best efforts and splashing hotly against Keith’s thighs. That unexpected sensation was, of all things, what finally tipped him over the edge, and he came with tears rolling down his face and Shiro buried deep the way Keith thought he would never be able to feel, to have. 

Keith often lost track of time and space and himself after Shiro played rough, but this was different – instead of struggling to cling to consciousness and awareness, Keith let go. He didn’t mean to, but he had to. He was floating, but there was nothing unpleasant about the sensation, because he wasn’t alone. Shiro anchored him, his voice low and soothing, settling over Keith like the warm water and warmer blankets. He ached, everywhere, but it was a good ache. Shiro was home, Shiro was with him. When he remembered he had hands, Keith reached out with a mumble, smiling in sleepy delight when his fingers touched warm skin and rough stubble. 

A moment later, strong fingers wove through his own, and Shiro squeezed his hand. “Good morning,” he whispered.

Keith hummed, managing to crack his eyes open and peer up at Shiro. They were in a new bed. Shiro’s house was a damn mansion, of course he had multiple beds. Keith yawned, and Shiro’s thumb traced the corner of his lips. “I love you too, you know,” Shiro said, somehow shy again, even when he leaned down to rest his forehead against Keith’s. “And I am honored that you would even allow me to take you in my first form, brutish and violent though I might have been – you deserve grace and gentleness, but…”

Keith gazed up at him, framing Shiro’s face in his hands, touch lingering on warm silver scales. “Don’t worry about that,” Keith murmured. “You’re amazing. Either way.  _ Every _ way. Don’t care. It’s you. And, I love –” He faltered. “Wait, you love me too?”

Shiro laughed, his eyes crinkling up at the corners and sharp teeth glinting as he wrapped Keith up in a hug, their bodies fit together like two very unexpected puzzle pieces. “Oh, Keith,” he sighed, “I loved you since I gave you that first silly courtship rock and made a fool of myself.”

Keith blinked rapidly, tongue struggling to catch up with his brain.  _ “My _ fool,” he whispered, and squeezed Shiro’s hand again, their claws clicking together. He grinned at that small reminder of their shared otherness, and Shiro grinned back. 

“Of course,” Shiro promised, tipping up Keith’s chin to kiss him with way too much tongue and the stinging hint of jagged teeth. 

Yes, the love of his life was a dragon named Takashi Shirogane, and Keith wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> _AAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! HAPPY 2020!!!_


End file.
